


Sigi's dream

by EmeraldTerror



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTerror/pseuds/EmeraldTerror
Relationships: Sigismund Dijkstra/Emhyr var Emreis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Sigi's dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Namu23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namu23/gifts).



It had been a quite night in the bath house. The customers had left a few hours ago. And now it was just Sigi and his therapeutic warm baths that he now required ever since Geralt had broken his leg all those years ago.  
A creak can be herd at the door. A stranger walks into the bathhouse. Cloaked in rich black velvet. A gold chain rests heavily on his shoulders. He walks slowly and with purpose towards the bathing spy.  
“Sigismund Dijkstra, Redanian spy. ” the voice speaks. His tone soft as the silk velvet of his cloak.  
Sigismund looks up at the figure. He can feel the heat in his loins listening to the voice that he had wished to hear for years. And just as the Emperor leans in for a chaste kiss...  
Sigismund wakes from his bath induced slumber. At full mast from his unexpected revelation. “Emhyr is a lying whore” Sigismund huffs.


End file.
